


Ne me quitte Pas

by betweenacts



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenacts/pseuds/betweenacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is, they needed each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne me quitte Pas

David had been very busy, too busy in these last months. Not with his marriage, not with his child. He had projects popping up every week and he couldn’t stop. And he didn’t know why.   
Catherine was tired and homesick, her shoulders heavy, the muscles on her back hard as steel from tension. She needed rest, a long bath on her house, watch a movie cuddling with Erin.   
David needed to do something, leave the house, leave the country. And the only thing Catherine needed was home and a cup of tea.   
The truth is, they needed each other.   
  
She got home without anyone knowing, she didn’t tell her agent, she didn’t tell her mother. She closed the door, put her bags on the floor and started walking to her bathroom. She took the hairband letting her hair fall on her shoulders.    
She put her hands on the hem of her blouse, and she threw it on the floor, she raised her arms languidly and stretched. If anyone walked in her house in that moment they could follow the trail to her by her clothes scattered on the floor, leading to the bathtub.   
  
Olive was crying, David held her in his arms, cradling her to him and saying calming words. Nothing worked. There was a trail of clothing in the floor. Both his and hers. As he was trying once again to bath her. She was smelling, she had been very ill all week and Georgia was asleep for the first time in days.    
David wanted to cry, but he had read somewhere that if you get desperate or lose control, the baby will cry more. One has to stay calm in order to calm a child. When he finally found way to clean her she fell asleep and he breathed deeply before trying to put on clothes on her without waking her up.    
He put her on the crib, watching her peaceful face for a few minutes before following his own trail of clothing into the bathtub.   
  
Catherine was nursing a cup of tea, thinking of all the people she needed to call. She needed to call her mum to get her cat and her dog, and she needed to call Twig to bring Erin to her house. She didn’t want to speak with neither. Her mother would be asking things she didn’t want to answer, and Twig would be telling jokes she didn’t want to handle. Innuendos about failed attempts in too many things.   
She stared at the phone wanting to call David. She hadn’t thought about him for a while.    
“Lying to yourself now, Catherine Ford?” she whispered.   
Everyone called her Catherine Tate so she always made sure to remind herself that inside her house, feeling lonely, there was Catherine Ford.   
  
David had three different scripts on the table before him, and he was trying to read them all at the same time. He wondered when Catherine would be back, he wondered if they would work together again one day.   
He had heard the rumors about her joining The Office cast definitively but life had gotten so crazy, he suddenly found himself not being able to call her. Between medicating the baby, throwing curses to the skies, screaming with Georgia and making up with his wife. He found no time to his friend.   
“Lying McDonald had a problem…” he sang to himself.   
He just wanted to stop everything and have time to just be, or maybe that one of the too many projects would lead him back to her.   
  
She did call him eventually, he couldn’t go to her house. On the next day Twig brought Erin, later in that day her mother brought Trevor and Twinkle. Two weeks passed and David didn’t come. The Producers from The Office were calling, demanding an answer. Her agent almost had an orgasm with the possibility of her being on the cast of The Office for good. But she couldn’t spend so much time in LA until the show ended, God knew when.    
She could count too many moments where she would think “What the hell am I doing here? I don’t need this!” in the City of Angels, or in New York. So she said “No”.   
  
David received the phone call from Catherine between cries from Olive. She had just taken another shot and it was giving her a fever, some doctors said it was expected, but he couldn’t really trust that. It was his first child, after all.    
He tried everything he could to see her, go to her house with a rented movie in hands and nothing more but wanting to talk the night away.   
It was weird, really, the moment he realized it. That Georgia was cheating on him. He was not being all macho, he just thought that in the end, he would be the one to screw things up. For that’s what he always did.   
Two weeks with Catherine in London, and one of too many lies from Georgia and he said “I’m going.” and she knew what he meant, she knew he knew.   
  
He knocked on her door and she didn’t need to ask who was there. Only David would knock when there was a bell to ring. And that put a smile on her face.   
“God, I missed you.” she said before hugging him tightly.    
“I missed you too. While you were being ignored so they could show the Muppets and all that.”   
“I hate America.” she said with her face buried in his chest.   
“No, see. This is where you got it all wrong. You don’t hate them, they hate you.” he said nonchalantly and she laughed.    
“I won’t tell you to come in because I’m rude.” she said moving back in the house. He closed the door behind him and followed her into the living room.   
“How are you?”   
“Old… Got back one day after John’s birthday, he never forgave me.” she said sitting on the couch and supporting her head in her hand.    
“Where is Erin?”   
“This is Twig’s weekend, not that I think it is fair that he gets a weekend after he had whole months with her all to himself…”   
“I wonder if that’s how is going to be between me and Georgia.”   
“What? David… I’m sorry.” she reached for his hand.   
“She had Tyler when she was 17 years old, do you think that means Olive will have children at a young age? They say that when the mother…”   
“David. Stop it.” he did as she told him. “That’s not what you want to talk about right now.”   
“She cheated on me. What did I do wrong?” the only person he ever felt comfortable to cry in front of, other than his mother, was Catherine.   
“Hey. Hey, look at me, you didn’t do anything wrong. Sometimes things go pear-shaped, and most of the times it’s not anyone’s fault.” she reasoned, her face so close to his. He kissed her hard on the mouth. “What are you doing?”   
“Shh…” he shushed her, he put his hands on her shoulders pushing her to lay back on the couch. He hovered with his body above hers without touching. “I’m going to kiss you again now, ok?”   
“Ok.” she answered, though she knew it was unnecessary. She had had her fair share of wet dreams, she went to sleep with his voice in her head and woke up hot and bothered, with her hand traveling down her body instinctively.    
His lips touched hers one more, his tongue asking for entrance. Her nails scratched his back over his shirt, she needed all those layers off and she needed now, but she could sense his calm, his patience. She could wait. She had waited this long for it.   
He put one hand inside her blouse lifting it a little. “You are so skinny.”    
“I’ve been trying to lose the extra weight since I had Erin…” she sounded uncertain, had she lost too much weight?   
“You were beautiful before, you are beautiful now. You will always be beautiful. I’m just getting used to you like this.” he shifted so he could kiss the skin he revealed as he lifted her blouse a little more. “Beautiful” he whispered.   
She tugged his hair needing to kiss him more. Her lips bruised his, their tongues dancing languidly together as they drowned in each others taste.    
They parted and David started kissing Catherine’s neck, licking and nibbling. She tried to speak but she could only moan. Her hands were tugging his hair, and shirt, her legs tangled with his.   
“Love,” she started saying once she found her voice. “We need to go to bed. We can’t afford having sex on the couch with your back.” she said trying to do a funny voice, but only something a little above a whisper came, his face getting lost in her cleavage, his hands trying to pull her pants down.   
He smiled against her skin and got up pulling her up with him. They stumbled a little trying to walk without stopping the kiss they got engaged into.    
Her hands found themselves inside his shirt, pushing it off like she wanted to do from the moments their lips touched earlier. She let it fall on the floor. He took off her blouse throwing it somewhere close to his own shirt. They stripped each other on the way to her room, stopping only when the occasional wall came on the way and he felt the need to push her against it so she could feel how much he wanted her.   
If anyone came into the house in that moment, the person would know where they were by following the trail of clothing that led to her bed.   
  
She started to lay on the bed, but decided to sit up, she bit her lower lip so hard it could have drawn blood; as she reached the headboard she put her hands on her back to undo the claps of her bra. He crawled to her taking her hands off her bra.   
“I will do this.” he said sounding a little too excited. She smiled and put her hands on the headboard. His forefinger caressed the skin under her bra, before undoing it. He pulled it down her arms, the truth was he wanted to make this fast. Hard, leave her panting, begging for air.    
But right now he needed it slow, feel the weight of her breasts on his hands for the first time. She licked her lips.    
“Please.” she said with her voice hoarse.   
He grabbed her by her hips making her lie completely on the mattress. He took one of her breasts in his mouth, circling her nipple with his tongue, sucking it. Her hands felt clamped, she tugged on the fabric of his boxers making it slide down. She took him in her hand and he trusted groaning and attacking the neglected breast with even more want then before.    
She took off his boxers completely and moved to take off her panties, while he was working his way kissing down her body.   
“Come back here.” she said pulling him up. “We have all the time in the world do to everything we want to.” she said.   
“I want you.” he told her smugly, he put his hands behind her knees wrapping her legs around him. He trusted into her body slowly, torturing her. “I’m gonna kill you.” she tried saying but the words came out slurred and lost inside his kiss. She arched her back to meet his trusts speeding their rhythm up.   
Her hands were plastered on his back, his hands were on her hips, and they were kissing. She saw stars behind her eyelids and she let out a scream.    
  
Hours later, their bodies still tangled together, panting, sweating. Her head laid lazily on his chest.    
“Don’t leave me.” she begged with a low voice not leaving her spot.    
“Why are you saying that?” he asked sleepily.   
“Just don’t leave me.” she answered simply.   
“Well, I’ve been wanting to do all this since I saw you in a wedding dress for the first time. I’m not leaving.” he gave a humph and snuggled her closer to him and fell asleep. She smiled and stayed awake all night, fearing this was one more dream.


End file.
